


Legends Never Die

by mexicanttt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I thought this song kinda fit, My First Work in This Fandom, Songfic, i dunno, i love fairy tail very much sorry if I didnt do it justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexicanttt/pseuds/mexicanttt
Summary: “Oh, pick yourself up, 'cause Legends never die!”Includes "Legends Never Die" by League of Legends, ft. Against The Current.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser (implied), Lucy Heartfilia & Everyone, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Happy & Lucy Heartfilia & Wendy Marvell & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Legends Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came after I was daydreaming while this song played. The events I wrote here are basically what I imagined, just with the added commentary of Lucy's thoughts. 
> 
> I recommend listening to the song Legends Never Die while reading this, it gives it a nice effect. If you choose to play the song, I'd suggest starting it at the line, "She makes her way to Mavis.."
> 
> Stay Safe <3

* * *

The members of Fairy Tail lay scattered across the guildhall, exhausted and beaten down. The war with the Alvarez Empire had not been going in their favor. Many members were injured. Morale was low. No one was sure how they were going to win. Lucy Heartfilia was sat on the stairs leading up to the second story, watching as First Master Mavis attempted to rally her fellow guildmates. Everyone just seemed too beaten down. A chill went up Lucy’s spine. This wasn’t Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was known for never giving up. But everything was against them. Even Erza & Natsu seemed down. Lucy takes a deep breath and shakily stands up. Her guild needs her. She makes her way to Mavis and clears her throat. She waits a few seconds for all of her guildmates to look at her. She glances at Mavis, and Mavis looks into her eyes before understanding and pride cloud her gaze. Lucy turns and faces the ground before slowly looking up at her nakama.

_“Legends never die_

_When the world is calling you_

_Can you hear them screaming out your name?_

_Legends never die_

_They become a part of you_

_Every time you bleed for reaching greatness_

_Relentless you survive.”_

She strides forward and grabs Wendy’s hands and holds them tightly. _“They never lose hope when everything's cold,”_ She lets one of Wendy’s hands go and grabs Erza’s right hand and pulls both girls forward. _“And the fighting's near.”_ Lucy heads for Natsu and places one of her hands on his cheek and the other goes around his neck, as he wraps his arms around her and leans into her palm. _“It's deep in their bones, they'll run into smoke,”_ She presses her forehead to his and pulls away after a few seconds. _“When the fire is fierce.”_

Lucy turns back to face everyone else and grabs Wendy and Erza’s hands again, holding them up in the air. _“Oh, pick yourself up, 'cause Legends never die!”_ She lets go of their hands and pulls them both in for a hug.

_“When the world is calling you (the world is calling you)_

_Can you hear them screaming out your name?_

_Legends never die_

_They become a part of you (they become a part of you)_

_Every time you bleed for reaching greatness_

_Legends never die!”_

Lucy walks to where Levy and Gajeel are standing and holds Levy’s wrists. _“They're written down in eternity,”_ A soft golden glow begins to envelop Lucy, gradually getting brighter. _“But you'll never see the price it costs.”_ She lets go, turns, and gives Gajeel a gentle smile. _“Scars collected all their lives.”_

She walks toward Juvia and Gray and softly hugs Juvia. _“When everything's lost, they pick up their hearts and avenge defeat.”_ She pulls Gray into the hug, ignoring Juvia's soft hiss of Love Rival. _“Before it all starts, they suffer through harm just to touch a dream.”_ She pulls away from them, walking back to the front. _“Oh, pick yourself up, 'cause Legends never die!”_ The glow that had been surrounding her explodes in a shower of light.

_“When the world is calling you (when the world is calling you)_

_Can you hear them screaming out your name?”_

_Legends never die_

_They become a part of you (they become a part of you)_

_Every time you bleed for reaching greatness_

_Legends never die!”_

Small balls of light go flying into each member, giving them each their own glow. Lucy beams at the exceeds, watching them shimmer with energy and light as they become re-energized. Cana grabs Lucy around the waist and swings her around before putting her back down, smiling at her brightly. A glance around the hall shows everyone else beaming at her as well, as they gain confidence again. She gives everyone a soft smile.

_“When the world is calling out your name_

_Begging you to fight._

_Pick yourself up once more,_

_Pick yourself up, 'cause_

_Legends never die!"_

She extends an arm toward the Strauss siblings, _"When the world is calling you (the world is calling you)"_ She turns to Max and Warren, _“Can you hear them screaming out your name?”_ She smiles brightly at everyone, radiating warmth. " _Legends never die!"_ She pulls Natsu into her arms once more and brushes her lips against his. _“They become a part of you (they become a part of you)”_ She shifts to face her guildmates, still in Natsu's embrace. _“Every time you bleed for reaching greatness,”_ She raises her right arm up, keeping all her fingers down except her thumb & index in the signature Fairy Tail hand symbol. Her nakama follow her movements.

_“Legends never die.”_


End file.
